Confusion
by BrianneB22
Summary: Steph is pregnant, but where does she go from there. Contains humor, angst and lots of meddling! Eventually a S/R HEA even though Ranger is an *** for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me! All money goes to JE!**

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Confusion**

**By Brianne**

**Chapter 1**

Sometime when I go outside the sun blinds me, it takes a second for my eyes to adjust and I become coherent again. Well that's kind of how it is when I realize I have another stalker. No point in fainting, that would just be annoying and dangerous especially now because I'm eight months pregnant. It does take a second to for my brain to realize what is going on though.

My name is Stephanie Plum and for the last seven months I've been a Police dispatcher. It wasn't that difficult a switch for me since everyone knew me and to my dismay, they even had bets going on when my next car would become kaput. Having made several of the calls myself throughout my time as a bounty hunter, I also knew several of the dispatchers by name. I really like this job, not only am I not knee deep in garbage, which would be difficult right now, but I get to hear about everyone else's problems that have nothing to do with me. Don't get me wrong I have sympathy for those calling in I'm just excited they don't have anything to do with me. I usually get the incoming calls and get to talk to the public since I have the most hands on experience in dealing with stressful situations.

That's what got me in this situation to begin with. I got a call at 12:17 pm (we have to document everything that comes in):

Me: My name is Stephanie, Do you have an Emergency?

Caller: Yes.

Me: Do you need me to send out a police or emergency team to your location?

Caller: No

Me: Sir, what is the nature of your call?

Caller: To talk to you Ms. Plum.

Me: Sir?

Caller: I like how you answer the phone Ms. Plum.

Me: Sir, if you don't have an emergency I'm going to have to hang up. Do you have an emergency?

Caller: That's a pretty shirt you are wearing. How far along are you?

Me: Sir, I'm hanging up NOW!

Caller: I guess I'll call back later to talk to you.

_______

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have no real idea what it is like to be a dispatcher. My dad is a fire chief and everything I hear through him and looked up online. So I'm just taking creative license with everything having to do with that career.

**Chapter 2**

Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with me. Maybe I can just go on with my life and forget he ever called. Denial is a great thing; well except for when I think about the call and realize that he knew my last name. Shit! I never say my last name and that is just creepy if he really knew what shirt I was wearing. I mean is it nice, I'll give him that, especially for a maternity shirt. They have gotten much more stylish recently. Ugh, concentrate Steph.

We always trace the calls in case someone isn't able to verbalize what is wrong over the phone, so all I have to do is trace the call. Wow a smart psycho. He must have use an untraceable phone because nothing is coming up. Well I guess the only thing left to do is tell someone and report it to the cops. Not something I'm looking forward to doing since I'm fairly sure they actually have a bet about how long it will take for something to go wrong with this job because when I tried something other than Bounty Hunting before it wasn't pretty. For one, I got my old employer blown up and then the next job I blew up the entire store. Not that working at Cluck and Bucket was my life long goal, but I do miss the chicken.

Well here goes nothing; I turned to Jan who was watching me apprehensively because I was starring into space while trying to figure out what the best thing to do is. Jan has short salt and pepper hair that is spiky, but she styles it so she doesn't look like she is trying to look younger than her years. She does look damn good for fifty-five and has the mindset of any thirty year old I know. Her figure isn't that of a thirty year old, but she hasn't let herself go either. I'd feel damn lucky to look like her because my Hungarian genes will probably have kicked in and caused me to get fat.

She knew something was up. Yet, it could have just been indigestion from lunch for all she knew. *Sigh* I wish.

"So I just got a strange call"

"You want to elaborate?" She has gotten to know me too well over this short time and has come to know when to drag information out of me.

"Well this guy called and knew my last name without me having told him." I said looking at my fingernails. It's never easy having to tell someone about a psycho after you. Maybe denial would work for her too?

"Really? This is so exciting. I was hoping something would happen with you working here. I thought it would be sooner than now. We should tell Jerry about this."

"Do we have to?" I whined. Jerry was our boss who made sure we got the calls out fast and efficiently as to not cause any more pain for the caller. Of course half of him watching over us was so that the station wasn't sued. It's not like the Trenton Department has money just lying around.

"Steph, a caller made a threat to you and knew exactly who you are. I think that warrants letting Jerry know about the call."

"Damn, I was hopping I could just ignore it unless it happens again. Oh well. I guess I'm gonna go tell him now and get it out of the way AND you off my back."

"There's no need to get testy, it's not like I made the call to you. Maybe you can get the daddy of your baby to make sure nothing happens."

I just glared at her. I never should have told Jan about Ranger. She of course along with the whole population of Trenton knew exactly who he was. I haven't actually been able to discuss my pregnancy with many people and she was one of my confidents. That doesn't mean that she doesn't throw it in my face every now and then.

**Chapter 3**

About a year ago I ended my relationship with Morelli. It was difficult, but playing the game ring around the rosy was getting old. All we did was spin around in circles and never get anywhere and eventually fall on our ass. I knew I would always be left out of the loop in his life like what happened during the Dickie mess. It's not as though I felt he didn't trust me at all, but I mean it wouldn't hurt to be trusted a bit more. It wasn't like I would have told about Dickie being over at Morelli's house and he didn't seam to mind that I finally found out. I guess it was just one more thing to add to the list of our screwed up relationship because it's not like I told him everything either. Actually both the men in my life kept things from me, but with Ranger it seemed to be his lack of talking that was the problem. He couldn't lie if he didn't talk. So technically he didn't really lie to me. I know it sounds lame even to me, but it was a good enough excuse for me to be able to trust him enough into my bed.

I know it was a stupid decision, well not so stupid because the sex was amazing. With Ranger how could you believe anything else? We didn't discuss our "relationship", so I had no clue where I stood with him when I figured out I might be pregnant. The question turned out to be, do I or don't I tell him?

We were lying in bed and I decided to start up a conversation to see if I could get information that way instead of just outright asking.

"So how is Julie doing?"

"She seems fine."

"How often do you talk to her?"

He just turned and looked at me trying to read my face to see where this questioning was going. I tried my best to look innocent. Not sure how well it worked but he answered.

"About once a week."

"It's a shame you don't see her more often, having a bubbly young person around is fun."

"Babe"

What the hell am I supposed to do with that; I can't tell which babe that was. Is having a bubbly young person around a good thing or bad thing to him? Ugh.

"Why don't you have Julie come visit once in a while?"

"Maybe I will," he answered starring at me.

I couldn't stand it anymore he was going to figure it out by just reading my face. I blurted out. "I'm pregnant!"

Ranger didn't do anything for about a minute and it felt like an hour with him staring at me with his blank face. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"SAY SOMETHING," I screamed.

"What do you want me to say Stephanie, everything will be fine. We should get married and live happily ever after?"

"What would be so wrong with that? Would it really ruin your life to try to be happy with me?"

"You knew where I stood on children, I didn't want another one of my own. My life doesn't belong to me right now and to bring a child into it isn't fair to me or the child." His voice was eerily calm as he stared into my eyes, but his eyes had fire in them.

"It's not as though I did this on purpose." I was starting to get pissed, it's not as if I poked holes in condoms to force Ranger into a relationship with me, hell I wasn't even going to tell him at all.

"Fine. I acknowledge the baby and will be financially accountable for it. Other than that we will have to see." During the talk or a better word would be argument, he had gotten up and got dressed.

"Fine." I said looking away from him. I didn't need his money, but when he got into this kind of mood it is easier to just agree.

Then he walked out of my apartment without another glance.

My hormones and emotions in overload, I curled up in a ball and sobbed. I cried for my unborn baby who will be fatherless. For my heart that lost the shred of hope that he felt the same way I did. I cried for my future that is now even more up in the air than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine all JEs!**

**Chapter 4**

My belly was getting rounder all the time and I couldn't wait to have this little guy. I found out at my last ultrasound that I was having a little boy. I was never into Barbies anyway. A boy will be so much more fun; I can play in the mud with him and not be criticized. Hopefully he doesn't try to jump off the roof though, I've tried it and it didn't work out well.

The situation with Ranger has only gotten more strained. I'm not even sure where he is right now or if he is even in this country. I guess in my heart I know I love him, but as usual I push it aside and pretend everything is hunky dory.

The part that I guess is my fault is that Ranger thinks there is no longer a baby he is required to care for financially. I guess you could also say that it was my doing.

I knew I shouldn't have been skip tracing being pregnant, but I had just found out and it was right after my talk with Ranger. I was only two weeks pregnant from my estimation, so no one could tell.

I had decided to finish up the last couple of skips I had files since Vinnie freaked out when I told him I was going to leave bounty hunting. I didn't give him an explanation, so that made him scream all the more. I can deal with Vinnie, but it was Connie that made me decide to finish up the last couple of skips. Vinnie was pressuring her and she is so much more persuasive with threats of the Family coming to my door. Who am I to argue with her and since I only had Mooner and Eula, I didn't mind.

I also got a call from Tank.

"Yo"

"Miss Plum?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"This is Tank. I work for Ranger." As if I didn't know who he was. "Ranger's out of town right now and I have a skip that needs to be brought in. Would you be available for a distraction job?" Tank asked in a very professional manner. He obviously didn't know that I was pregnant.

"Does Ranger know about his?"

"No."

"Did he leave instructions about me before he left," my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask. I needed to know if he had any kind of attachment to the baby and I.

"No." With that I got my answer. We were nothing to him. I was glad I was only on the phone with Tank because a lone tear fell.

"When and where," I whispered.

"I'll pick you up at 9:15."

**Chapter 5**

Looking back, I guess I shouldn't have accepted the distraction job. The rejection of Ranger and the need to prove that I could support myself without his financial obligation was what drove me to do it.

There was a knock on my door at exactly 9:15. Prompt as usual; I opened up to find a giant looming in my doorway better known as Tank. I opened the door inviting him in.

"Hey Tank. I'm just about ready, have a seat and I'll be right out."

I pointed to the living room as I walked to my bedroom to finish up. I put on my shoes and checked my appearance once more doing a couple of touch ups and was ready to roll.

I came back out and Tank looked like an adult at a child's tea party. Tank made my college dorm furniture look tiny and I thought when he stood up the chair might come with him. As amusing as that would be I don't think Tank would appreciate it and to my great relief the chair stayed on the ground.

"Miss Plum you look very…ummm…nice." I could tell this was awkward for him. He probably wished Ranger was here instead of him. I was grateful it was Tank as strange as that may sound. I couldn't deal with Ranger right now and his impartial attitude.

He handed me everything I needed to keep me safe. "I'm not sure exactly how Ranger handles this, but you know what to do right?" I nodded and yet again found a look of relief on his face. By the time this distraction is over Tank might have a coronary. I smiled to myself at that thought and put everything in place.

The drive over to the dive on Stark Street was silent much to Tank's relief again. Maybe I should ask him for the keys in case he really does drop dead.

"Ok Miss Plum, this should be no problem for you. Go in, locate our skip and do what you do best."

He handed me the file. His name was Ron Schultz. Not bad looking in a distinguished sort of way. Salt and pepper hair and laugh lines around the eyes, he looked like a respectable businessman. Reading his charges, I found out he wasn't as innocent as he looks. A lawyer with a temper that doesn't mind abusing his secretary when a case doesn't go as planned. By the look of her left eye, she must have tripped right into the side of her desk from his statement. I wonder if that was before or after the sexual harassment. He was scum in a nice package and I had no regrets going in there deceiving him.

"I'm ready. Oh and Tank, it's Stephanie or Steph. You keep calling me Miss Plum and I'm going to start calling you Mr. Tank." I winked at him and walked into the bar.

Nausea hit me as I walked into the dense fog of cigarette smoke and it took everything I had not to run to the bathroom. I tried my hardest to get my bearings back because puke breath never lures them out.

I looked around and saw a couple of recognizable faces. With that boost of confidence, I walked over to where the skip was sitting and didn't even pretend to be there for a different reason.

"Hey," I said in my sexiest voice.

He turned to look at the newest interruption from his drink. He doesn't look like he has had many interrupts from the way he reeked of booze. "Why hello sexy," he slurred.

"What are you doing all alone in this place? A handsome man like you shouldn't be here all by yourself," I purred.

"My sentiment exactly, so you should stick around." It was then I felt the clammy hand on my thigh and to my great surprise it was moving up. I tried not to squirm in disgust and was able to knock his hand off and lean towards him looking interested at the same time. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"What do you say to leaving this dive and going back to my place?" I asked hoping he would take the bait and I would get to go home and relax.

He grabbed me then half dragging half carried me out the back exit. I was so startled that I yelped. For someone so drunk, he was strong and fast. The second we got into the ally he pushed me up against the brick wall making me bump my head so hard it bounced off a couple of times. This isn't going to be good I thought to myself and I unconsciously clutched my stomach to protect my baby.

He noticed this action and asked if I already had a bun in the oven and before I could even answer he punched me right where I was already holding.

"I don't do it with Bitches already knocked up. So lets take care of the problem and then get to the good stuff."

He punched me again and right before the third time his eyes got wide and he slumped to the floor. Tank was standing behind him with a stun gun in his hand. I have no clue how much time went by before Tank got there, I'm assuming not much, but it felt like forever.

I started to slide down the brick wall pretty sure I had a concussion.

"Miss Plum," Tank exclaimed as he kneeled next to me.

"Mr. Tank," I was able to get out before I passed out still clutching my womb.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to a killer headache. When I finally got up the energy to open my eyes, all I saw was a fluorescent light blinking down on me. I turned my head slightly to the right and thought what pretty stars. I decided the best course of action was to rest my eyes.

When I woke up again, I heard arguing outside my door. Without even opening my eyes I could decipher one of the voices as Tank and the other, by my superior detective abilities, to be my doctor. He was trying to explain to Tank that he wasn't allowed to discuss my condition with anyone but family. Tank I'm sure was freaking out because he was going to have to give Ranger an update and without any information he wasn't going to be a happy camper.

I was pretty proud of the doctor because he didn't give in. He excused himself from Tank and I heard the door open and close. Slowly I opened my eyes to see smiling eyes looking back at me. He reminded me of my grandfather and his presence soothed me.

"I see we are finally awake Miss Plum. You have been unconscious for 24 hours, but you are out of danger and everything looks fine," He said looking into my eyes and making me fallow his finger while he moved it all around. "You will have quite a headache for a while with that goose egg on your head."

Suddenly I became fully aware of what happened and my hands went to my stomach once again. Who knew that anybody could develop motherly instincts in two weeks.

"My baby! Is my baby OK?" I asked. I closed my eyes again afraid of his answer. I knew that in the first stages of pregnancy it is easy to loose the baby and after the pounding I received it was a huge possibility.

He took my hand and said, "Oh dear do not worry. It was mentioned by the large man outside that there was a possibility you may be pregnant. I took the liberty to make sure and everything seems in order and there is no need to worry. You are very much still pregnant and from what I can tell this one is a fighter. You gave several gentlemen in the waiting room quite a scare. Legally I am not allowed to tell them anything, but with your permission I can let them know your condition."

I thought about it for a second. "Please only inform them that I am to make a full recovery, but do not mention the pregnancy."

"My Dear, please get some more sleep and depending on another examination you should be able to go home tomorrow, but you have to promise to take it easy. I know your reputation Bombshell." He winked at me and was off.

Shocked would have been putting it lightly. Normally I would have shaken my head to clear it, but instead I did as I was told and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me.

When I woke up, instead of finding smiling eyes, I found dark stormy eyes staring at me. Ranger.

"Babe," Ranger said in a flat dead tone.

"Ranger," I tried to be just as emotionless in my voice and from the slight frown that appeared, I would say I succeeded.

"What were you thinking doing a distraction job?" he asked in the deceptively quiet voice. I almost didn't hear him, but I did and instead of scared I was getting mad.

"Have to pay rent somehow." This was said through clenched teeth. I had to relax my jaw because it was causing my head to throb.

"I told you I would deal with that. You need to listen better when I talk to you."

"I heard everything I needed to hear during that conversation." It was a snap decision and I said looking away from his face, "Well that conversation is now irrelevant and I am no longer your obligation."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Stephanie?" His voice only went up a fraction, but for Ranger he might as well have screamed that question.

"There is no more baby Ranger." Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I'm not sure whether I was making the right choice or not, but I will never know because he got up and walked out of our lives.

(The telling Ranger that she lost the baby idea came from Fools Rush In with Salma Hayek and Matthew Perry. Whenever I saw that movie I always put Ranger and Steph into their places.)

(Yet again I know nothing of what doctors can and can't do and I am happy to pretend that there are doctors with this type of bedside manner. I can keep pretending, so don't spoil it for me.)

Please Please Please review and let me know what you think! What do you think will happen with Ranger? What do you want to happen to Ranger? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7**

So here I am seven months later about to tell my boss that I have a stalker. How embarrassing. I haven't had to deal with this crap in months and Mr. Creepy didn't even have the decency to wait until I got out of work. Nobody likes to be threatened and especially among people who would get a kick out of it.

It is kind of like the guys at the station betting, they don't mean any harm and would cause an up roar if I actually got hurt, but that is how the amuse themselves with my situations. Now that I think about it, I'm probably going to make someone very rich. I need to start making some money off of these deals going down. That is to say if they even hear about it.

I broke contact from Trenton two weeks after the distraction job. Nobody but a select few even know I'm pregnant. I can't let it get back to Ranger. I couldn't handle the look of disappointment on his face. The knowledge that my baby and me weren't wanted. I want this baby more than anything and nobody, not even Ranger, is going to take him from me.

I still ask myself if I made the right choice. I love Ranger. It took me a long time to accept that sentence and even longer to say it out loud. I love him so much that I was willing to let him have a clean break. I know that if the only contact I had with Ranger was financial, I would die inside each time I saw him. I couldn't handle that and now I can pretend that if he knew about the baby, he would have realized before I gave birth how much he wanted us in his life.

I have gone to many lengths for that fantasy to stay a reality in my head. I don't go to Trenton and everyone comes to visit me. That is the nice thing about being a dispatcher, I don't have to live and work in Trenton to feel close to Trenton. I live and work in Newark now. I still get calls and talk to the guys at the station because of some of the weird shit that comes in. I love it, but I can't visit. At least not until I have my baby, I still don't have a name so for right now I'm just calling him mine.

So here I am about to knock on Jerry's door. He's the only one with an office since the rest of us are trying to direct calls and make sure the city of Trenton can rest easy.

"Come in," Jerry said in his official voice.

I peeked my head in and asked, "Hi Jerry. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I always have a minute for our most exciting dispatcher."

"Well you see that is why I came to talk to you. I just want to keep life exciting here and was thinking it was about time I get another stalker. What do you think of this idea?"

Jerry is a great boss. He makes sure that everyone is happy to come to work in the morning. Our jobs are stressful, but he tries to keep it as light as possible around here. No matter how much we joke, we all know that he has our best interests at heart, so when he sat up straighter and looked at me with a piercing gaze I knew I had to explain.

"I got a call and the caller knew my last name. We tried to trace it and found out he was on a secure phone."

He sighed, "You know I was only joking about you needing to bring excitement to this place. I'll have to let the TPD know about this so they can look into it. I'll send them the recording and keep you informed when I get more information."

"Thanks." I was walking out of the office when he called out to me.

"Steph, go ahead and take the rest of the afternoon off. It isn't good for the baby if you stress out."

"I appreciate it."

So I went home and took a nap and dreamt of a world in which I had a perfect life.

(I have never been to NJ and am not sure about the towns or how far Newark is from Trenton other than what a map shows. I know that to dispatch it doesn't have to be in the same town, so hopefully it isn't too weird. Let me know what you think, all the reviews have been great.)

**Chapter 8**

I woke up a couple hours later. Since it was Friday and Jerry sent me home, I called the girls and asked if they wanted to make a trip out.

When I decided to move, Mary Lou, Lula and Connie demanded to know why. I knew they would take the secret to the grave if I asked them and so far they have held true to their promise. I was proud of them too. Some of the biggest gossipers of the Burg and they haven't let one word slip out.

Now that I have another stalker, I'm sure more people will know about the pregnancy. For right now the girls, Joe, Eddie, and my family are the only people who know about it. They have become my lifeline.

I've tried denial with the one other person who knows. All my hard planning and staying out of Trenton and one man could bring it all down.

I sat down and thought about seeing Tank at the mall:

I was far enough along to need to start buying maternity cloths. Well at least larger fitting jeans since mine had become a little bit too snug. Denial wasn't working for me when my body decided to keep getting bigger and bigger. It is a good excuse to go shopping though.

I was still able to wear my old shirts, but some of the snugger ones showed my swelled belly. Unfortunately, when I walked out of the maternity store I had my jacket open because I was uncharacteristically hot. Another great symptom of being pregnant, oh joy. Of course I had to run into Tank when I was walking out. By the surprised look on his face, I'm guessing I've done a pretty good job of hiding my pregnancy from Ranger and all his men. Guess that's when happens when you work just a little outside the burg. Everyone doesn't know everything about your daily activities.

Right away I started to button my jacket, you know just in case he didn't really see my rounded belly and was just surprised to see me. That could happen.

"Ummm, Hi Tank."

"Ma'am."

I looked around awkwardly and didn't want to look him in the face.

"What have I told you about calling me that? I feel like a senior citizen when you call me that, Steph works just fine. So what brings you to the mall?" Small talk will make everything all better and then I can get back to my normal life. Rigggghhhhhttt.

"Shopping." Standard one word answer.

I'm not quite sure if it was seeing Tank and having the possibility of him telling Ranger or the fact that all the secrecy was bring back bad memories or who knows maybe it is just hormones, but I flipped out.

"Why the hell can't you just have a normal conversation? I didn't ask for your address, I didn't say Tank tell my all your secrets. All I was trying to do is have a normal conversation and you pull the one word bullshit with me. All you strong silent types ruining girl's lives and making them fall in love with you. That's selfish and you should think before you get close to people." I was screaming by the end and I'm pretty sure we both know I wasn't talking about him in the end. I was so embarrassed I started to run through the mall to get away from him.

When I finally got to my car I was able to settle down. I can't believe I just said all that to one of Rangers men. I banged my head a few times on the steering wheel feeling helpless.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

JE owns everything and I own nothing!

**Chapter 9**

I sat down and was flipping through the channels waiting for the girls. Amazingly they were all free to come on down and plot ways to torture my new stalker. Of course they don't know that yet, but it will become apparent with the voodoo doll.

The phone rang and expecting it to be Mary Lou, I answered with a "Yo".

"Is that how you are going to teach your baby to answer the phone because I gotta be honest Cupcake, that will probably be the only word he can say for the first couple of years. It's most likely genetic."

"JOE! What do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Heard you are having some problems at work. Another admirer is the rumor."

"Damn, I though I could maybe get away with it not being spread through the burg."

"Actually it is classified information at the station, so no one is going to know beyond those walls."

"Thank god!"

"Steph, this is really serious. We have never had a dispatcher be singled out before. The likely hood that you would answer his call is even less. We are taking this really seriously at the station."

"I appreciate it. Normally I would be all over it myself, but I don't want to chance getting hurt. It is scary how attached to this little guy I am."

"Well if getting you pregnant is what it takes to make you reasonable then I should have poked holes in the condoms long ago."

"Ha Ha, very funny. So what exactly is being done to find this mystery guy?" I really wanted to know because just sitting around has never been my style. My curiosity would have had me hog-tied in a truck by now.

He hesitated with the answer and I knew something was up. "Crime seems to be up right now and we are really busy. We are trying to find free hands to help out, but reinforcements might be needed."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked dreading the answer, yet half knowing what was coming.

My fear was confirmed when he answered, "We might have to call in Rangeman."

"Please Joe, you know why that can't happen." I don't beg, but I'm pretty sure my voice was starting to sound like it.

"He is going to find out eventually."

"I was hoping it was more like on my death bed," I tried to joke. I knew eventually he would probably find out, but the longer I could pretend all was right the better.

"Our hands are tied over hear Steph. It is our only choice." At that statement, Joe's voice had a guilty sound to it. I've learned to read Joe pretty well through the years and I know a lie when I hear it.

"Are you lying to me?" I said trying to send a burg glare over the phone.

"Who me? I've never lied to you." If he was sitting right next to me, he would be looking anywhere, but my eyes.

The buzzer rang letting me know my company had arrived. Joe was let off the hook for right now. I will just have to grill him later.

**Chapter 10**

"Skinny white girl, you ain't so skinny anymore. Looks like you carrying a bowling ball under that shirt. Damn that thing grew fast. It's gonna be a bitch coming out being so big."

I cringed just thinking about delivering him. He was going to be a big baby around nine and a half pounds is what the doctor predicted. Seriously he has to come out a hole the size of a quarter. Ouch! "Thanks Lula, you just took all my worries away."

"So Steph what is so important that you needed us all in Newark?" Mary Lou had decided to go straight to the point. She glanced over at Connie and then Lula after asking. If I didn't know better, I would guess they have ESP.

"What was that look? I saw that. Why did you look at Connie and Lula after you asked?"

"Steph stop being so paranoid. I didn't know that was one of the symptoms of being pregnant," Connie said.

I just rolled my eyes. "I am not being paranoid and it isn't a symptom. Joe sounded funny over the phone and now you guys look like you have a conspiracy going on too. Maybe I am being paranoid." I sighed. "I guess I have a right to be paranoid because I think I may have another stalker."

"Oh my gosh!" "How?" "Sweet!" Were their responses. They almost had them rehearse. I'm just being too sensitive.

"Someone called me at work and knew my last name. Out of all the dispatchers how did he know that he would get me? It all just seems really strange to me."

"That there is a dedicated stalker. Maybe he had to call several times to get to talk to yo skinny white ass," Lula tried to make sense of it.

"Something is setting off my spidey sense, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Mary Lou added her two cents, "It does sound kind of odd. Yet don't most of your stalkers set off your spidey sense? What makes you think this is any different?"

"I have no real reason this time because no stalker is a "good" stalker," I said using air quotations.

"Well you and the baby should be fine since so far it was only one phone call, but I am a little scared for you. I think it would put us all at ease if someone was around to make sure you were ok. I don't like that you live so far away that we can't keep taps on you and the little guy." Mary Lou is always the mom even to me. It is reassuring knowing your friends worry and care about you.

"I'm sure Ranger's guys wouldn't mind keeping you safe," Connie added with a sly grin.

They all knew the situation and why I couldn't go to Trenton and why I COULDN'T contact Rangeman. I know they all want me to be happy and that overall Ranger could if he chose to.

My cell phone started ringing and looking at the number it was blocked. I figured it for a sales call. The best part of getting them is being able to mess with the people. I sound really interested in the beginning and then say oh oh someone is at the door and just put the phone down and go back to whatever I was doing. Cruel I know, but it entertains me and right now I'm not able to do much of anything fearing the baby will just pop out when I bend over.

"Hello Stephanie Plum," a creepy voice said and not in a questioning way, but as though they knew it was me.

"Who's this?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but I'm sure it trembled slightly at the end.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget all about me. I can't wait to see you again. You radiate in that pregnant glow."

He knew I was pregnant! I started to see spots and put my head down. Usually I try to put it between my knees, but there is no way I can get that far down.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you and I look forward to the trip I have planned. See you soon."

Clunk. The stalkers phone must have fallen down and now I could hear the distant conversation, "What did you do that for?" "You were giving too much away." "Damnit the phone is still on, turn it off." Click.

Well that was a nice bit of information. There is more than one person and they aren't organized. The funny thing is that the voices sounded to familiar.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They just inspire me to write more and you've made me a review crazed babe, so keep them coming!

Who do you think the stalker is?

Thanks for reading!

Brianne


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine, all JEs

**Chapter 11**

"Who was that Steph? You looked really scared there for a second." Connie decided to speak up after I'd been standing starring at the phone for a couple of minutes.

"My stalker," I said kind of confused. I was still trying to figure out why the voices sounded so familiar. Mary Lou brought me out of my thinking state.

"You have to call Joe!" Mary Lou all but screamed.

I thought about that for a second. I guess I should get the police involved since he called my personal cell phone, but something felt off.

"I don't know. That was really strange." It just seemed all too convenient and everybody's reactions are setting off my spidey sense.

"You were threatened. By the look on your face it must have been a pretty bad threat because The Family has caused a couple of people to have that look too," Connie stated.

"I'll call Joe tomorrow," I said. "I just can't do it today. I need to unwind and figure out what is going on first. Who's up for virgin margaritas?"

"That sounds great, but remember to make mine so virgin it is no longer virgin," Connie responded. "You may be pregnant, but I don't have a bun in the oven that I need to watch out for, so go ahead and revirginize me!"

That's why I love these girls. You can't help but be amused by them. I really miss not being able to see them everyday. I've made some really good friends at work, but nothing can compare to sitting and gossiping everyday with Lula and Connie and being able to run to Mary Lou for a sugar overdose when Joe was an ass. I even miss Joe's ass. Who wouldn't, it's a great ass. I still can't believe what a great friend he has been since we broke up and I wound up in my current situation. I've though about what would have happened if this was Morelli's baby and how different my life would be right now, but I can't really imagine my baby being anyone's but Rangers. I've thought about his beautiful skin, a combination on Ranger's mocha latte and my pale skin. How his hair will be a beautiful black and have no obnoxious curl.

The girls were getting feisty in the living room, so I wrapped up my thoughts and finished up the margaritas. I may not be able to drink, but I can watch my friends get wasted and hopefully learn what their look was earlier. I may have added a bit more tequila than necessary just for the reason. I reveled in the power I had as the bartender and laughed evilly to myself while handing out the deadly margaritas.

About an hour later when they really started to kick in all three girls were snoring on my living room floor. Maybe I made them a bit too strong. Sleep is my favorite activity, so I gave in and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard whispering in the living room. The three sleeping beauties are awake. Hopefully they didn't all have horrible hangovers and that is why they were whispering. I was just about to the living room and I overheard Mary Lou.

"If she doesn't call Joe then how is he going to get Rangeman involved? And what the hell was Tank thinking with the most recent call? I know Ranger has been a total pain in the ass and acting like a bear with a thorn in his paw, but that doesn't excuse moving away from the plan."

"Don't you be trying to blame this on my big brown bear. He's been stressed out lately because Ranger is taking out his stupidity on all those luscious men. Just because he can't get the balls to come over and claim pregnant white girl for his own and confess his undying love for her doesn't mean he has to be givin my man that many bruises. Once you have a go with that man in the ring then you can tell me my man Tank is wrong," Lula defended Tank.

"Ladies lets not let this get out of hand. We have all seen that Ranger and Steph are miserable without each other. We have to focus on the goal and get those two back together."

Damn, I knew I wasn't being paranoid. It's not nice to make a pregnant woman think she is going crazy. Not only am I fat and bloated, but also going insane isn't another symptom I need. What the hell do I do now? They are trying to get us back together. Sweet of them, but not going to happen especially not after what he said.

**Chapter 12**

I never told anyone that two weeks after the distraction mess, Ranger called me. I know he cares in his own strange way, but after that little chat I don't want him to care anymore and I want to be free to not care at all about him.

"Hello?"

"Yo"

"Hi Ranger." I paused for a second and then asked, "Ummm, can I help you with something?"

He was quite for a little while and answered in a low voice, "I just wanted to see if you are alright."

I was speechless. If I had actually lost my baby there is no possible way I would be alright. I started to tear up because in two weeks of him thinking I lost my baby this is the first I've heard from him. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell and tell him it will never be alright. I wanted to tell him my heart broke and I can't glue it back together. Instead I said, "I'm fine."

"Good"

Things got awkward again. "So how are you?"

"Fine"

"Damn it Ranger! Why can't you just be like a normal person and show some god damn emotions," I screamed. So I didn't do too well holding that in, but at least I didn't scream that at him for at least a minute. "Do you even care that we aren't going to have a baby together, or is it a relief to be rid of me and our baby? Why did you call?" I started to run out of steam and softly said, "Why?"

"Babe," I actually understood this babe, it was said with a sort of sorrow.

"Why Ranger?" My voice lost all the heat and now I just needed to know where he stood.

"I…babe…Damn it, I'm not good at this. I never wanted you to get pregnant. You knew that from the start. I didn't even want a relationship with you, but I just couldn't stay away."

"Fuck you! You couldn't stay away? I'm not some kind of siren from a myth that attracts men. If you knew it was going to turn out like this why did you have to sleep with me?"

"I don't know."

"If I was still pregnant would you be there for me? Would you support me and my baby not financially, but emotionally?"

"Financially, yes. Emotionally, probably not."

"Well I got my answer. You don't want me or a baby, got it. Not a problem. Thanks for checking up on me." Then I hung up before the sobs took over. I know at the end of the conversation that I was getting a little chocked up and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry over him.

I rubbed my stomach and knew I had to stay strong for the baby. I would never let him or her know the feeling of being unwanted.

­­­­

I know Ranger needs a good kick in the derrière. Don't worry eventually he'll come around, but there's no harm in a little bit of abuse to him until he does 

Thank you so much for all your reviews! What do you think about the girls being part of the conspiracy? Should Steph confront them? Please Please Please let me know what you think about this chapter too!


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing belongs to me! All JE!

I just want to thank everyone who posted a comment on my last two chapters! This weekend was crazy and I wasn't able to write back, but it is so motivating to hear for you and I wanted to Thank you!!!

**Chapter 13**

Now the question is, do I let on that they were talking about me and trying to set me up with Ranger or do I act innocent? I decided for the second and would mess with them just as they are with me.

"Morning," I said walking into the living room.

I was met with a chorus of mornings and they all scrambled to get away from each other and act nonchalant. Ha! This is going to be fun.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing important, just what our plans should be for today," Mary Lou lied. Oh I am so gonna get her later for lying to me.

"So what are our plans for today?" It is fun to see what they think up on the spot.

"We were thinking of taking you to a birthing class," Connie answered. "Maybe the breathing will help all of us."

I never knew my friends were so great at lying. It really is impressive. I almost want to take credit and say I taught them everything I know, but I've seen Mary Lou lie to Lenny, Connie lie to Vinnie and I'm sure Lula lied to all her Johns. I have to give Lula props because she probably had to tell all her Johns theirs was the biggest she ever saw.

I decided to take it up a notch.

"I don't think I'm going to tell Joe about last night. It might have been some kind of fluke because I could hear more than one person."

All three sucked in air. "Steph, Joe really needs to know that someone threatened you at home too. How is he going to protect you if he doesn't have all the information?"

"Why are you all of a sudden a Joe fan Mary Lou?"

"He's a good cop and I know he just wants to keep you safe and happy." How the hell did she get Joe to go along with their plan.

I decided to show my hand and see where it went from there. "Joe wants to bring Rangeman into the situation and I won't let that happen. I mean why would I let them try to rescue me again when I am so delusional that I am hearing their voices when the stalker calls. I must just be thinking about them way too much as it is for me to be hearing them." Mua ha ha. Those girls are so gonna kick their asses for allowing me to recognize them.

**Chapter 14**

They avoided the subject after I brought up the Merry Men.

So here I am, surrounded by my crazy lying friends, at birthing class. They had a cancellation and I was able to get in no problem. I figured even though Connie was lying I needed to go sometime and might as well go now. Have I mentioned that they lied to me. I understand that they are trying to help me and make me happy, but I just never thought that they would be that great at lying to me. If I hadn't heard them I don't even think I would have known. I got out of my stupor and looked over at the instructor.

Peggy was the instructor and she has already had six kids. I think I would die after number three. What the hell do you do with all those kids?

"Hello everyone and welcome," Peggy said pleasantly.

Lula leaned into me and said, "White girl you better not turn into that woman. When that child misbehaves I wanna hear some screaming coming from you, not some sissy voice." I just laughed because the idea of me becoming a calm mother was hysterical. I'm going to be nervous and confused the whole time until they are fifty. Maybe even until I die, but I'll just have to wait and see or die early!

"Ok ladies, today we are going to work on our breathing technique. First, everyone take a deep breath. Good now exhale. Do that a few more times to regulate your breathing."

Lula coughed under her breath, "I was breathin before she came along and will after she leaves, so what the hell does she have us doin?"

The women around us glared at Lula. We were starting to be a big hit at this shindig.

"Everyone is doing great! I want you to inhale and exhale through your mouth, but a little faster this time."

I tried to get into my zone and just concentrate on my breathing. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the noises around me, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and looked around and everyone was looking at Connie.

It was the scene from "When Harry Met Sally" all over again. Her head was dropped back with her eyes closed. She was fallowing Peggy's instructions for breathing a little faster, but deeper wasn't called for. I though she was going to start screaming her latest man's name and say, "Yes, Oh yes", but she didn't. Even Peggy was staring at her by now. Everyone's Jaws were dropped open in shock. Lula, Mary Lou and I started scooting away from her to try to get some distance between us. Lula was the closest and was trying the hardest to get away and used both her hands and legs to move and in the process ended up kicking Connie.

Connie gave a yelp and pushed Lula's feet away. Lula ended up flat on her back kicking her feet up in the air with everyone now staring at her pink leopard print undies after her leopard print dress rolled up to her butt. At least she stayed with the leopard theme. She was now rolling back and forth to gain the momentum to get off her back. It was not a pleasant sight and looking around the room I saw several women cringe as Lula pretty much mooned everyone with her thong when she finally got to her hands and knees.

Peggy got back up to the front of the class and clapped her hands, "Ladies, ladies please look back up here. Ladies control yourselves." Finally Peggy got out of her soothing voice and screamed staring at Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and I, "Out, get out of my room and find another class for clowns!"

Scrambling up was all raced out of the room. I was waddling more than anything, but as fast as I could.

We got outside the room and by that time I was laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face and was clinging to Mary Lou who was in the same condition. Lula and Connie had indignant looks on their faces.

"That was not funny," Connie said trying to get us to stop laughing.

"You…sounded like….haha…you were having….an…..hahahah….orgasm," Mary Lou gasped between cracking up.

Lula poked Connie, "You pushed me, and I never woulda shown all those women my fancy underwear without being paid."

"I have to stop laughing…I might…go…into early…labor," I gasped out.

Mary Lou turned to me having controlled herself a bit, "Well your breathing coach can be Connie." With that she lost it all over again and bringing me with her.

"Lets go get some ice cream and sooth some of those bruised egos," I suggested. Really I was just craving ice cream and didn't care about their egos, but if that is what it takes to get some ice cream, I will make the sacrifice.

"Girl, that sounds good and how about some fried chicken because all that breathing was hard work."

Connie said under her breath, "So is rolling around on the floor flashing everyone."

Mary Lou and I giggled again.

"What was is so funny?" Lula demanded.

"Just remembering how to breath for labor," I lied. I guess it is easy to lie to your friends if you think it is the best thing to do and I didn't want her to go into a rampage and trample me.

I gave Mary Lou the directions and we got enough sugar and grease to put all of us into a comma and brought it back to my place. Mary Lou has to get back to the Burg, before Lenny goes insane. So I only have them for a couple more hours. I really miss being able to see them all the time and can't wait until I can come and visit them. Now all I have to do is figure out how to avoid Ranger on those visits and it will be a blast. I'm sure when I visit my parents I will never be found out. Everyone is too afraid of Grandma Mazer.

(I have no clue what they do at birthing class, so yet again I am using creative license! I also know they don't wait until the 8th month to take then, but just bear with me.)

Again! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I write more when I get motivated after reading all your questions and comments hint hint!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 15**

After the girls left, I got to thinking. I knew one of the voices after the phone dropped was Tank and I'm assuming it was Lester Santos that has been making the calls. Where two of the stooges are, the third isn't far behind and Bobby Brown would make a great Curly.

Maybe everyone has a point and Ranger really should know. I could just call Joe and have him put Rangeman on the case, but then that wouldn't be my style. I want to do this on my terms and I'm pretty sure that he will be told one way or another. I'm sure there is a way to go about this and make everyone that was involved in my "stalker" pay.

There is one person in my arsenal that no one knows about. Since I got pregnant I have been talking to Rachel. She knows what it is like to go through a pregnancy unsupported. I decided to give her a call and discuss the situation with her to make up a game plan.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Steph."

"Hey Steph! How's the little one?" Rachel asked.

"Fantastic as usual and deciding that my kidney is a great punching bag."

"I absolutely hated that part of all three of my pregnancies. Julie was the absolute worst and maybe that's because I didn't know what to expect, but it felt like every thirty minutes I was using the bathroom!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So," I started a little awkwardly. "Has Ranger been by to see Julie lately?"

"Actually he came down last week to look in on Rangeman Miami and he decided to stop by. He's never just stopped by without a phone call first. The strangest thing was he wanted to take all three of the girls out for ice cream."

"Ranger? The same man that has no emotional attachment to anyone took all of your girls for ice cream? I'm speechless." I'm sure if Rachel could have seen me at home I would have had a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Well believe it or not it happened. If I didn't know anything about your situation I would have fainted on the spot, but I'm thinking he doesn't know how to deal with the situation with you and the "miscarriage"."

"Well soon enough he's going to have to face it head on because you wouldn't believe what is happening up here in Trenton." I went on to explain the crazy plan my friends put into effect.

"Oh my god! I think I just peed myself laughing with the image of Connie's heavy breathing and Lula's thong." I could hear Rachel laughing so hard that she was gasping for air and I was almost there with her remembering the scene. She choked out, "Kicked out of lamaze? I didn't even know that was possible!" She exclaimed and continued to laugh.

I went on to explain my master plan and she was all for it. On to operation payback!

**Chapter 16**

"Tank?"

"Ms. Plum?" When all he heard was silence and he started to panic a little, "Stephanie?"

"Help me," I whispered. "I don't know where I am, but I think it is a basement. I got a stalker on Friday and…"

"Stephanie? STEPHANIE???" All Tank heard was a dial tone. He jumped into motion to let the team know what had just happened. He tried to trace the call, but the connection wasn't long enough. Someone had kidnapped Stephanie Plum and she thought it was them. This stalker business turned out to be one big cluster fuck.

"I'm thinking of giving them about two hours before I "find" another phone and make a call."

"You little devil! I can't wait to see what that little guy does to you with his devious mind when he grows up. Just look at his parents," Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh god, I can't even imagine. You should hear about some of the things that I put my mom through. Her ideal child for me would be a ball of crazy to get back at me!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. I was looking forward to every crazy minute.

"So what are your plans now? Do you think they can find you?" She asked a little nervous.

"No way. Who would ever think to look here? I'm telling you it is the perfect plan. Nobody knows that I've been in contact with you. I covered my bases at work and with my family. Well, I do have to give props to grandma for convincing my parents to go on a much needed cruise, so that they won't be able to find out about the stalker business. She was all for getting the house to herself and her newest love muffin." Rachel gave me a disgusted look. "Hey that's what she calls them!" I defended.

"Just don't let that slip in front of the kids."

"Do you think Julie will be able to keep it quiet?"

"Yeah, she is going to be ecstatic when she finds out she is going to have a little half brother on the way. After have two sisters, I bet a brother will be a welcome change."

I always wondered when I first heard that Ranger had a daughter what his ex-wife was like and who his daughter would turn out like. It is amazing how normal Julie is and I can only hope that I'm as good a mother as Rachel. I guess I was thinking about it for too long because Rachel cleared her throat to get my attention.

"So what do your co-workers at the police department think is going on?"

"My boss is great and knew about the stalker, so I told him the truth. He said he'd go along with my scheme. Then he went on to say that for his help I should name my son after him." I just shook my head amused remembering the conversation.

"Sometimes I wish I led a more exciting life, but I think yours is a little too exciting."

"Yeah probably," I agreed.

**Chapter 17**

The next day, I was walking along the beach before it got too hot and was thinking that I really could get used to the beach every morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple walking towards me and did a double take. It was Ranger walking along the beach with a small blond. The pain that surged to my heart was almost crippling. I had to get away.

I turned away fast and tried to blend it with the crowd with my back turned towards them. They walked right past me and that's when my tears started. I sat down and let them fall while holding my belly.

Someone asked me if I was all right and I just responded that the sea was so gorgeous it brought me to tears. There is no way I'm telling a stranger my tale of ultimate rejection.

I finally got up and decided to keep walking along the pier to try to pull myself together. Of course when I looked up I could see the silhouette of Ranger and the skank. I got mad. How could he just leave me for another woman after getting me pregnant? He might not know that I'm still pregnant, but that doesn't give him the right to just shack up with someone else! I made what seemed to me the most logical choice and decided to follow them. I was a ways behind them and could barely keep them in sight the entire time.

When they finally stopped at a little café, I was so relieved to sit down that I didn't even care that they were holding hands. Ranger had his back towards me and was leaning towards the blond chick. I knew I was being irrational and it wasn't her fault Ranger was being a complete dick, but I hated that she was my complete opposite. She was cute, blond and petite. I am ordinary, crazy haired and huge.

I was sitting on the patio of the restaurant next door spying on them. It was perfect because they had some gorgeous exotic flowers between the café and restaurant. I leaned back a bit on my chair to peek through the flowers when the waiter startled me. I almost fell over, but caught myself. He gave me a condescending look and asked if I was ready to order. There goes his tip, jerk. As long as I was there I decided I might as well get lunch, so I ordered soup, sandwich with fries, bowl of fruit, pie and a sundae for dessert. The waiter mumbled something about pregnant women and left. My Jersey temper made an entrance and I glared at his back as he went to go fill my order. Who is he to make a comment about the food I eat. I would have gotten up and given him the riot act if I could have stormed over, but the waddling loses the terror factor.

I resumed my surveillance on the loving couple. I gagged even thinking that thought. Their heads were so close they might as well have been kissing. I leaned in closer to the plant box to get a better look.

Of course right at that second the waiter came with my soup and scared me half to death. I grabbed onto the planter to balance myself, but instead knocked over the entire planter. I tried to get to my feet and ended up bumping heads with the waiter who chose that moment to freak out.

"Help! A pregnant lady fell. Help!" The waiter screamed. "Oh my god, lady! Are you all right? Is there a doctor in the house?" the waiter hollered.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" I tried to say over him, but it was no use and everyone was staring.

Then out of nowhere I heard, "Stephanie Plum?"

My only thought, Shit!

Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Nothing gets the muse going faster than some fantastic reviews ;) Hint hint!!!

I would like to thank Leia for some fantastic ideas and Shandiss for ideas and amazing editing abilities ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! I offered up Confusion as a challenge reward on plum board ;)**

**Chapter 18**

I looked up and there was Ranger, only it wasn't Ranger. He wasn't as well built, but certainly wasn't slacking in that department. He was handsome, just not Ranger drop dead gorgeous handsome. Add in Ranger's hair and skin tone and I figured out that this could very well be his brother.

"Um, hello?" I asked, slightly at a loss for words.

"You're Stephanie Plum, right?" The Ranger-who-wasn't-Ranger asked while staring at my bulging stomach.

"Yup. And you are?" I asked as I tried to turn away from his intense gaze.

He looked up from my stomach and stared into my eyes. "I'm Alejandro Manoso, Carlos' brother. You can call me Alex . . . and aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?"

The blonde next to him smiled at me with a knowing look on her face. She turned toward Alex and said, "Why don't you help her up before you start the Cuban Inquisition?"

"Where have my manners gone?" He bent down and helped me to the nearest chair.

I waved to the other two chairs at my table. "Please sit and I'll try to explain."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this! From the stories Lester has told us about you, it's bound to be great! My favorite story is the funeral home!" the blonde exclaimed. She perched on the edge of her chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Lester? Lester Santos?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, you don't even know who I am and I'm asking you to tell me about your life. I'm Michelle Manoso and married to that one," she said, pointing at Alex. "Carlos really hasn't told you anything, has he? Lester is Carlos' cousin."

"Lester is a dead man," I mumbled. I started to explain about my life, but Alex stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie, but can we move this to the other restaurant? We are meeting Eva and Lucia for lunch and I'm sure they would love to hear this, too." At my blank stare, he shrugged and explained, "My sisters."

As we all stood to move our party to the other café, I noticed the waiter standing uncertainly to the side. From his wide-eyed stare, I could tell I had traumatized him. I asked him for the bill and he blinked, hesitated, and then said it was on the house. I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I left him a sizable tip because he would need it for anti-anxiety medication after meeting me.

**Chapter 19**

We settled into a corner table at their original restaurant and shortly after that Eva and Lucia arrived. As Alex introduced me, sparks of recognition showed in their eyes and it started me wondering how many stories Lester had been telling about me. It is always unnerving to have people know so much about you when you didn't know they existed until an hour ago.

"Stephanie, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Eva exclaimed.

"Finally?" I choked out. "Oh my gosh! What has Lester been telling you?" I studied Eva and Lucia while they laughed at my question. Eva was absolutely gorgeous in that purely Manoso way. I envied her wavy hair that fell below her shoulders. It didn't look like she took hours just to make it manageable. No hair on a Manoso's head would dare to be less than perfect.

Lucia laughed, "Don't worry, Stephanie, it was all flattering. We think you are Wonder Woman!" Lucia was giving me an award-winning smile. Lucia had a unique beauty compared to her siblings. She wasn't as strikingly beautiful as her sister, but there was just something about her that made her exotic. Her hair was cut in a perfect bob, but I didn't expect anything less. Her eyes were dark and mysterious like the others, but slightly larger. They made her seem friendlier and more approachable for the common person like me. After meeting Ranger's siblings, it is obvious that he is the only one not easily approachable.

I was really starting to like Ranger's family. They all seemed so different. It made me wonder if Ranger could ever relax and enjoy time with his family. I learned that Lester told Ranger's family about my many exploits, and made me look like an expert bounty hunter and not the biggest screw up on the East Coast. I had never heard anyone talk about me that way besides Ranger, and that was why his being proud of me always made me giddy. I wasn't used to someone telling me they were proud and now I was learning that Ranger's men also felt that way about me.

It started me thinking. "Why would Lester bother telling everyone about me?"

Alex looked at me awkwardly, but he answered nonetheless. "Stephanie, don't you realize Carlos is in love with you?"

He said that just as I took a sip of Coke and I sprayed it all over the table, thankfully not giving anyone a Coke shower. "What?"

"Oh, Stephanie, the reason Lester and all the guys talk about you is because you mean so much to Carlos," Lucia said, like it was common knowledge. "We've seen a change in him over the last couple of years and wanted to understand what caused it. That's when we asked Lester and he started to tell everyone about you. We understand why Carlos loves you, and our entire family feels the same way. We've tried to get Carlos to bring you by our parents' house in Newark when we visit, but he always says no. He's never given an excuse or reason. One day one of us is going to hit him over the head to get him to say more than one word." Lucia was really getting warmed up by the end of her little speech.

"I think now is the time to tell us why you are walking along the beach in Miami while all of RangeMan Trenton is trying to find you," Alex interrupted before Lucia could say anything else about Ranger's vocabulary.

Please please please let me know what you think! I absolutely adore all the reviews and just want to say thanks for keeping me motivated. I could use some more motivation since my muse has been kidnapped, so please review ;)

Also Shandiss is a goddess and an amazing editor!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 20**

I took a deep sigh and started to explain. It wasn't easy telling them about my brief affair with Ranger. We never really had a relationship even though at the time I liked to think we did. I don't enjoy feeling cheap and that's how I feel about the situation now that I'm pregnant and alone.

Silent tears poured down my face when I reached the part about telling Ranger about the baby. Eva was sitting closest to me and leaned over to give me a hug. I didn't even know them and they were supporting me. It became easier to talk after that. I told them about the 'miscarriage', my job as a dispatcher and the stalker who turned out to be my friends. They all laughed about the last part because they could not believe Tank, Lester and Bobby being that disorganized. I admitted that I tended to throw people off their game. Hell, I even got Ranger shot when we first started working together!

When I mentioned that, Alex convulsed in a fit of laughter and said, "So that's how it happened! He hadn't been shot in years, and I worked hard trying to find out the details. I tried to pry the information from every Rangeman employee in Trenton, but they must have been threatened because they refused to talk. They may look tough, but they are usually the worst bunch of gossips. The less they talked, the more I curious I became and I tried harder to get the information. No one let anything slip though."

"I was a little scared of them at first," I said, "but I think I figured out that they look scary, but are really big teddy bears on my first job for Ranger." I smiled at the memory. "He told me it was a redecoration job."

Eva looked at me confused and asked, "Redecoration job?"

I shook my head, laughing at the memory. "Basically you redecorate a building by throwing the junkies out the window." That made everyone crack up; I told them about Lester complaining that I'm no fun and then Tank getting blown up. By the end of my story, Michelle was wiping tears from her eyes.

We started sharing stories about Ranger and the Merry Men. I heard some great ones about Ranger and his early exploits. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd done a little of everything.

All of a sudden Michelle jumped up and said, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Eva and I asked at the same exact time, then looked at each other and broke out in giggles.

Michelle snapped her fingers to get our attention. "I've got a way to get back at your 'stalkers'!" She explained her idea and it was genius. Details needed to be planned out, but we had a rough idea.

"There is only one thing," I said. "I don't want to tell Ranger about the baby yet. As Alex mentioned, they are searching for me in Trenton and I'm assuming he's part of that search, right?" Alex nodded his head.

"He needs to know. He loves you whether he has admitted it to himself or not," Lucia said gently.

"I need time," I whispered and looked down. "I wasn't sure I was going to tell him and this has all happened so suddenly. I… I just need time." When I looked up the Manoso siblings were looking at each other and using the family ESP.

Lucia turned to me and said, "I guess we'll deal with it when the time comes."

We finished what had turned into brunch and made plans to meet tomorrow night to start the plan.

**Chapter 21**

It was 1pm when we finally left the café. I called Rachel to let her know I was fine since I had been gone for several hours. I was in the mood to shop and invited her to come along, but she had things to do and said I would soon find out how busy a child can make your life.

I window-shopped for the most part because, as much as I wanted to go into all the stores, nothing fit me. The hardest was walking past the shoe stores; my feet swelled with my pregnancy and made wearing FMPs impossible. I knew I was kidding myself thinking that I would wear them often after I had the little guy. I couldn't see running around the house after him in heels, even though the thought was entertaining.

I sat on a bench and watched the ocean for a while to take a break from shopping. It was so relaxing, and I loved to close my eyes and listen to the kids playing by the ocean. I could imagine bringing my son to splash in the water. I would help him build sand castles and then show him how to knock them flat, which was always the best part.

At my last prenatal checkup, my doctor told me that swimming was recommended for pregnant women, so maybe tomorrow I'd give my son his first lesson in the water.

I decided to walk a little farther and went inside a children's store. They had some of the cutest little outfits and I couldn't resist. I bought a shirt that said "I Love My Aunts and Uncles". There was another I had to get with a picture of baby chicks and it said "Dig Me!" I'm positive that chicks will dig him if he inherits even a hint of the Manoso charm. I also couldn't resist a camouflage onesie that said "My Daddy's Got Your Back! U.S. Army". Ranger might not have my back at the moment, but no one could ever say he wasn't amazing at saving people. I want my baby to grow up and be proud of where he came from and who his father is. I would never deny him his heritage.

I was practically skipping back to the Martines' house. Julie was back from school and I showed her all the cute clothes. She wanted to go shopping with me next time and pick out some big sister clothes for him to wear. It was great to see someone else with my shopping enthusiasm.

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner with the Martines and playing board games. It was amazing to be around a family that was normal. No one would ever call my family normal and it was refreshing being with one that actually was normal. I watched Ron and Rachel's amazing parenting. It came to them so naturally and I hoped it came so easily for me.

When it was time for the girls to go to bed, I decided I was definitely taking a page from the Ron and Rachel parenting book to use when the time came. They spent time privately with each girl alone before they tucked them into bed. None of the children felt neglected and each one could talk about her day with her parents without having to compete with the others. It was such a great way to get them ready for bed without the complaining my sister and I did growing up. Since the Martines' had three girls, I was able to get some alone time with them, too. I was already attached to Julie's sisters and loved hearing about their day.

I had such an amazing night with the Martines and I fell asleep hoping I would be able to provide such a loving and safe environment for my little guy.

The next morning I took the dip in the water I promised myself. It was hotter today than yesterday and it was so incredibly refreshing. I didn't swim, but more or less walked into the water until it covered my belly. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face because it had been months since I felt weightless. My feet felt wonderful and walking in the water was like a gift from the Big Guy upstairs.

As I was playing in the water, I heard a name I hadn't heard in months.

"Babe?"

­­­­­­­

Sorry the chapters are short, but it's either short chapters more often or one large one, but not as often. I tend to forget if there aren't many updates, so I prefer to try to update more often than not!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! So what do you think should happen with Ranger? Forgive and forget? Beat him to a bloody pulp?

I want to thank Shandiss for being an amazing editor!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 22**

"_Babe?"_

It was Ranger. He was covered in sweat from his run and standing on the sand while I stared at him from the water, the evidence of my lie to him hidden beneath the surface. I realized with a jolt how close I was to being found out. Panicking, I started walking through the water away from him. Have you ever tried to move fast through water while pregnant? It's difficult at the best of times, but pregnancy makes it almost impossible.

Ranger was behind me in a heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around my neck to make it look to the outside world like a lover's embrace, but I could feel the tension in his muscles.

"Let me go," I said through clenched teeth.

"No," he said menacingly. "You are going to explain to me why you are in Miami and seem to be in good health."

"I am explaining nothing to you. You have been out of my life for months and I owe you nothing," I snapped back. He couldn't see my face and the panic there. I tried to take a deep breath and get back my balance. I definitely didn't want to have a water birth in the ocean.

"All of RangeMan is on high alert trying to find you and you think you owe me nothing? I haven't slept since the alarm went off saying you were kidnapped and you have the nerve to say that you have nothing to explain?" Ranger whispered angrily in my ear.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far," I said as a single tear crept down my cheek.

"What wasn't?" he asked in a slightly softer tone.

"My revenge." I finally tilted my head so I could see his face. His eyes widened slightly in shock, then narrowed. "Stop looking for me. I don't want you here. Leave me alone. You seem to be really good at that."

"Stephanie," he warned, his voice lowering once again to menacing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I bit his arm hard enough to break the skin. His grip loosened and I slid out of his embrace. I turned to face him, my hand coming up to slap him with everything I had. He grabbed my hand as he dodged and pulled me towards him. The only problem with his plan was my rather large stomach.

He froze. "What the fuck, Stephanie? Did you screw Morelli right after you miscarried my child or were you screwing him the entire time?"

The accusation hurt, and I reacted without thinking. Pulling back my fist, I punched him in the face. I heard the loud crunch of breaking nose cartilage and felt a flash of satisfaction. Then I even worse pain shot through my hand.

"Damn, crap, that f-ing hurt," I wailed as I shook out my hand to try to ease the pain.

Ranger grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me out of the water onto the beach. His hand wrapped around my arm firmly enough that I couldn't get away, but still oddly gentle. Without a word, he led me to the nearby café where I'd met his family. A waiter hurried over as we came in and Ranger asked for ice and towels. The man shot a wide-eyed look at Ranger and went to get them straight away.

As Ranger sat me down in a chair at an empty table, I was careful to look anywhere but at him. He grasped my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "Who's the father?"

I looked at him steadily. "I'm his mother and his father and I will be all he needs."

"He?" Ranger asked, surprised.

The waiter came back and Ranger released me to take the bag of ice and wrap it in the towel. He took my hand and gently placed the cold pack on my swollen knuckles. "It will stop the swelling and it won't hurt as much tomorrow," he explained.

"What about your nose?" I said, trying hard not to jerk my hand away from him. The pain was lessening, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"I'll be fine."

Ranger leaned in dangerously close, his eyes suddenly intent on my face. "What do you know about my brother calling me with an emergency lead in your kidnapping? Why did he want me here immediately?"

"That no good trouble making jerk!" I snarled. Now I understood why Ranger was in Miami.

I started thinking of creative ways to make Alex's life hell when Ranger slammed his closed hand onto the table. "I want answers!"

I glared at Ranger. "You have no right to demand answers from me. You were my friend and once even my lover but there was one little bump in the road and you left without a backward glance." I looked away from him, trying to hide how much he truly broke my heart. I'm not sure I was very successful.

"You're right. I don't." Remorse was a foreign tone in his voice. I glanced at him and saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"You don't understand what you did," I said. "Do you know how much it hurt to love you with all my heart and have you throw it back in my face?" Tears streamed down my face as I pulled my hand away from him and walked out of the café. My heart had broken all over again, and I knew if I stayed that the entire thing would be shattered beyond repair.

I didn't look back as I headed towards the Martines' house. I didn't want to see Ranger sitting there, his face blank and uncaring.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! It inspired me to write a couple more chapters ;) Who knows what all your reviews will do this time. Of course they are all going to be calling me evil! I'd love to hear your ideas!

As usual thank you so much Shandiss for being a super editor!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 23**

Ranger didn't stop me and I never turned around. I walked back to the Martines' with tears blinding me and my emotions all over the chart. I didn't know how I should feel, only that there was extreme pain from my breaking heart.

Everyone I trusted betrayed me—Ranger, my friends, and even Ranger's family. Yesterday I trusted them enough to tell them my story and the only thing I asked was for more time before I faced Ranger. The longer I walked, the angrier I grew. What made people think they could dictate my life? Why did they feel that I wasn't capable of making my own decisions?

The tears dried up the more I thought about the betrayals, but the ache in my chest didn't ease. I pressed my hand over my heart, hoping to make the pain go away, but it wasn't physical and it couldn't be rubbed away.

I was almost to Rachel's when I made a decision. I was going to confront Alex. He wasn't going to get away with screwing up my life!

I skirted the house to avoid Rachel and hopped in my car to drive straight to RangeMan Miami. Last time I came to visit, Julie pointed it out. It wasn't far from their house and I was able to easily remember the route.

By the time I reach the building, I'd made up my mind that I was driving into the garage even if I had to plow through the security gate. When the gate rose as I drove up, miffed was the mildest word for what I was feeling. I really had been looking forward to doing damage. Oh, well. Guess I'd just focus on a certain Cuban-American man instead.

The layout for RangeMan Miami was very similar to Haywood. When the elevator arrived at the garage, I decided the fifth floor would be the best place to start looking for that no-good, scum-sucking Manoso brother.

No one stopped me or even noticed me when I stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor. I was kind of surprised at that; I knew I had the look of a really pregnant woman on a mission, but if I had the choice between confronting me or getting pummeled in the gym, _I'd_ choose me. A loud crash echoed from one of the offices, and that was when I figured out why no one was paying attention to me. The entire staff of RangeMan Miami was too busy staring awe-struck at the half-open door to the office in question.

When I edged close enough to hear the voices, I almost turned and ran. Ranger and Alex were arguing and I seemed to be the main topic of interest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ranger demanded, his voice harsh.

"I was thinking that you need to step up and take responsibility because the woman you love is pregnant," Alex answered in a calmer voice.

"I'm not even the father. Why should I take responsibility for someone else's bastard?" From my vantage point, I saw Alex move lightning fast and land a solid blow to Ranger's stomach. Ranger didn't even move to defend himself; he took it with only the smallest of flinches. "Are you done?" he asked in a low, menacing tone.

"You are a fucking jackass, Carlos. You don't deserve Stephanie or your baby. Yes, _your_ baby. You pushed her away and Stephanie did the only thing she could to save her heart and protect her baby. She lied about the miscarriage," Alex said, his voice just as menacing as his brother's.

It was right then that I forgave Alex. He wasn't trying to hurt me, but he had more faith than I did that Ranger could be the man that my baby and I needed him to be.

Ranger turned away from Alex and moved out of my line of sight towards the windows. There was a long silence before he spoke, but when he did a feather could have knocked me down. "I don't know how to make this better. I'm afraid to have her in my life. What happens when she can't handle my schedule or my leaving with only a moment's notice?"

Alex walked over to stand beside Ranger as both brothers looked at the city below them. "You have to take a leap of faith. Believe in Stephanie and the love you have for one another."

"I don't know if I could survive her leaving me," Ranger said softly.

"So you would rather never love someone with all your heart and let her love you back? You are a coward, Carlos, and that is something I never thought you could be."

"I am," Ranger said simply. "I keep fucking up whenever I talk to my Babe. She thinks I have no emotional attachment to her and I'm so attached to her that I panic and push her away to preserve my sanity."

"Love is insanity. Once you give into it there is nothing better," Alex said.

They were silent then, and I suddenly looked around and realized that I hadn't been aware of my surroundings. Every one of the men from RangeMan Miami was crowded around me, and I was the sole focus of their very considerable attention.

So now you know why Ranger has been an ass, but do you think he deserves Steph's forgiveness? Would you have forgiven Alex? Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter and even though it was short it seemed to cause quite a stir! This ones a little short too, but it seemed to have more of a natural flow! I'm such a tease ;)

Thank you Shandiss! *bows down to her abilities*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 24**

"Way to be aware of your surroundings," I muttered to myself. The Merry Man standing next to me cracked a smile. He leaned down and whispered, "Ranger says that to you, too?"

"For years," I said, tipping my head back to look at him. "You?" He was half a foot taller than me with spiky black hair adding another inch. He definitely lived up to the RangeMan standards for height, muscle and total hotness. Unlike some of the Merry Men, he clearly had learned how to smile, and he used the weapon well. His smile left me feeling a little winded.

"Yup, since the day I met Ranger." He looked down at my pregnant bulge with definite interest. "I may be prying, but I'm thinking that you're Babe and that is Ranger's baby."

"Ummm... yes, on both accounts," I replied.

"RangeMan Trenton didn't get it half right when they said you were gorgeous."

I blushed. "Thanks." Even more embarrassing was the not so subtle way the guys eavesdropping on Ranger and Alex had switched their attention to me. During the awkward pause, we heard Ranger coming out of the office. Suddenly I was surrounded by Merry Men who blocked Ranger's view of me. I peeked between the buff bodies to see him nod to the men as he headed towards the elevator.

Alex followed hard on his heels. "Carlos, don't—"

"Boss, I was wondering if you'd look over a file for me," said one of the guys near the front. "He keeps slipping through our nets and we need a new set of eyes."

Ranger pushed the button by the elevator and didn't look around. "Get someone else. I'm offline."

"Boss, Julie's due out of school in ten minutes. I can pick her up so she can spend the afternoon here," someone else said before his words had died away. As my eyes widened over the way they were deliberately baiting Ranger, it dawned on me that they were trying to stall him the only way they knew how. Didn't they know about the one way trips to third world countries?

A look of annoyance flickered across his face, and just as suddenly was gone. "I'm not seeing Julie." He leveled a menacing glare at each man present, daring him to ask what he was going to do.

"Do you love me?" I asked in the silence. The Merry Men parted as I walked between them until I stood in front of Ranger. I'd never seen Ranger show so much emotion; his eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in shock.

"Babe?" he said in the softest of whispers. He blinked when I didn't answer, and his blank face slammed down. "Babe, would you please come upstairs with me so we can talk?"

"No. I want you to answer my question first. Do you love me?"

He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Yes." Then he looked at me and said the word that I could never refuse. "Please."

**Chapter 25**

Alex took control of the situation, "Back to work," he told the men quietly watching. He looked at Ranger and me. "Let's take this party upstairs." Alex was not as intimidating as Ranger, but he still had a quality that demanded respect. At the moment, he was on a mission to get things straightened out.

Ranger nodded and guided me into the elevator with his hand on the small of my back. Alex followed us in and pushed eight. At my confused look, he explained. "Seven is the apartment suite for Michelle and I. The penthouse is Ranger's."

The ride to the eighth floor took no time at all. I felt rushed and needed more time to figure out what I needed to say. Did I love Ranger? Yes, but I didn't know if I could trust him when he said he loved me. I could understand being scared of commitment, but that didn't excuse the cruelty when he left. My heart wanted desperately to leap into his arms and hope he never let go, but my head told me I would fall when he failed to catch me.

By the time the doors opened on eight, I had decided that I would let Ranger explain himself but he didn't get to touch me. When he went to put his hand on my back, I stepped out of the way and headed towards the apartment on my own.

I expected it to look like the Trenton place. It was a little larger and the color theme definitely had a Miami flare. It still had a neutral base color, but the addition of warm yellows, oranges and blues were nice.

As we walked into the living area, I still wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with Ranger, but I also didn't want a witness for what was going to be an emotional discussion.

Alex solved my problem right away. "You two need to talk and stop dodging your problems. No more lies or half truths. I'm going to work in the office to give you privacy, but if I hear any screaming or even raised voices, I'm coming back out. And you _won't _like it." He went into one of the rooms off the living area and shut the door firmly behind him. I sat down on the couch and sighed. My back was aching and I was worn out.

Ranger looked at me, concern written on his face. "You okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore." I glanced at Ranger as he sat in the chair opposite me. Instead of his usual relaxed sprawl, he sat up straight with his hands clasped loosely together. He swallowed hard and I realized he was nervous. "Why did you leave me?"

He looked confused. "You were the one that moved out of Trenton."

"I don't mean physically. The minute I told you about the baby you left me, both mentally and emotionally. Why? Was it so bad knowing I was going to have your child? Was it that a baby would force you to have an attachment to me and you wanted to be free? Why, Ranger?" I spoke at the barest of whispers by the end, but I knew he heard me.

"Damn, Babe," he said as slumped slightly. "The thought of you with my baby in your arms almost brought me to my knees when you told me. The joy and the love . . . but then I realized I couldn't protect either of you if I were a part of your lives. I have enemies that would use you and my child to get to me. I couldn't survive if something happened to you." The frustration and pain in his face were heart-rending as he tried to find the words to explain. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through that. So the easiest way to convince my enemies to leave you alone was to make you think I didn't care."

"You avoided a relationship with me before. Why should I believe you now? Were you lying when you said you never wanted to have a relationship with me?"

"You're the one that lied about the miscarriage," he said harshly. "I may not have explained myself, but I never lied. I didn't want a relationship or a baby because I couldn't handle the thought of losing you."

I'd never seen Ranger so vulnerable and it meant more than anything to have him drop the blank mask for me. "I'm sorry I lied about the miscarriage. I didn't want to be just an obligation or have my son grow up believing he wasn't wanted. It's better for him to not know his father than to be rejected from the beginning. I was trying to protect both of our hearts."

It had always been hard for me to explain myself. Usually, I made a joke or avoided the topic completely. Now I sat in my chair with a steady stream of silent tears running down my face. Ranger came out of his chair and knelt beside me as he cradled my head in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away my tears.

He made sure I was looking in his eyes when he said, "I love you. I know I didn't make that clear and I caused you pain, but I've never had a relationship before. I've never had to explain myself or my feelings to anyone and I've never wanted to until I met you. You make my life complete and I can finally allow myself to believe that my future could have you in it."

"So where do we go from here?" I asked. "Do you want to be a part of our lives in every way? Can you be the father our son needs?"

"When I thought you miscarried the baby, I died inside. To have this second chance . . ." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, a new determination shone there. "I want to be there for both of you. I may not always say the right thing or even do the right thing and my schedule isn't even close to normal. Can you handle being with someone who doesn't have a nine to five job?"

It was my turn to make sure that he was looking me in the eye. "I've always wanted you, Ranger. Neither of us are nine to five people and even as a dispatcher, I don't have a normal schedule." His breath came out in a rush, but I wasn't done yet. "I'm not giving up my job after the baby is born and we have to meet in the middle on making changes to our lives so this works. I don't want to change who you are and I won't leave you just because life is hard."

I saw him visibly relax when I said I wouldn't leave him and for the first time I really felt we could make this work.

"You're a dispatcher now, Babe?"

I nodded. "I love it and I'm good at it, especially since I've had so many emergencies as a bounty hunter." That made Ranger chuckle. "It's been great. I love my coworkers and helping people. I haven't had any mishaps…" I stopped short, suddenly remembering my fake stalker.

"Babe?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't so much of a mishap as our friends trying to get us back together and going about it in the wrong way," I said as I tried to figure out how to explain without getting everyone shipped to a third world country.

Ranger gave me the almost smile and said, "My ESP must not be working. Care to explain?"

I hope these chapters lived up to your expectations. I was going to be evil again and just post chapter 24, but you have all been such an inspiration that I couldn't be that cruel!

So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Are you happy with where Ranger and Steph are? How should they get back at the Merry Men and the girls?

Thanks Shandiss!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 26 **

I explained that our friends tried to get us together by pretending to be a stalker. Ranger was silent until I told him about Michelle's idea for revenge. I'd never had a chance to see that particular smile from Ranger, and by the looks of it, the Trenton RangeMen and the rest of our friends should be scared.

It had been a day and a half since I'd last called Tank. Ranger suggested I give him another 'call' sometime tomorrow morning. I readily agreed to wait. After the emotional overload from the last 24 hours, I was exhausted.

"Babe, stay with me tonight." Ranger didn't touch me, but the soft look in his eyes made any resistance I might have had melt.

"I'd like that." I yawned. "I don't think I could make it as far as the elevator, let alone back to Rachel's. I'd better give her a call, so she knows I'm not in some hospital giving birth."

Ranger silently handed me his phone. As I grasped it, he held onto it briefly until I looked at him. "Thanks, Babe. It makes me happy to know you trust me enough to sleep here."

I called Rachel and brought her up to date on my change in plans. She was overjoyed for both of us and was glad that I wasn't going to be raising my child on my own. She knew what it was like and knew that both of us would be better having Ranger as part of our family.

While I was talking to Rachel, Ranger used the intercom and called the Miami version of Ella. Sophia cooked, cleaned and generally played mother hen to the RangeMen here. She had a nice vegetarian lasagna that would be ready in fifteen minutes, and I heard Ranger ask her to make me a dessert. Even though it was only six o'clock, it felt like ages had passed since I'd run into Ranger this morning. Even the 'stalker' situation seemed like it had been going on forever, when in fact only five days had passed since that first call at work.

I hung up with Rachel and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Ranger came over to stand beside me, and I barely stopped myself from moving away. I was still hesitant about being too close too quickly to Ranger. All of this seemed too good and too easy to be real. I had often dreamed about Ranger telling me he loved me, but I didn't know if I could handle it if this was really just another one of those dreams.

My stomach let out a loud growl and Ranger smiled. "Hungry, Babe?"

"I'm ravenous. I skipped lunch so I could chew out Alex." I put a hand over my stomach. "I'm glad you were here instead, but skipping lunch was a bad choice. How soon before Sophia brings food?"

Alex came out of the office, and saw us standing together. He nodded. "It looks like you're working out your differences. Can I leave you alone now?"

Ranger looked at me. "We still need to talk about our future, Babe. I want to take care of you and this baby for the rest of our lives. Will you let me?"

"Yes," I said simply. He was right, we would have to talk more, but this was a start.

Alex clapped Ranger on the shoulder and gave me a hug before letting himself out of the apartment. Sophia came in shortly afterwards, pushing a cart loaded with food. Evidently she could hear my stomach all the way downstairs, because she brought enough to feed a small army!

I don't know where Ranger finds women like Ella and Sophia, but they were both goddesses of the kitchen. I needed to visit the other RangeMan sites to find out if the other branches had equally wonderful women, but it certainly wouldn't be a hardship to find out.

Ranger helped me into my chair at the table and made sure my plate was full before he sat down himself. We ate in a companionable silence and cleaned up afterwards almost automatically, falling into the old habits from the times when I'd stayed at his apartment before. I still wasn't quite sure where to go next after the all out emotional conversation from this afternoon, but as Ranger loaded the dishwasher, I leaned against the counter to ease my aching back.

"So," I said, trying to sound casual, "how do you think we should go about putting this revenge plan in motion?" 

"First you need to decide who you want to 'kidnap'." Ranger said as he closed the dishwasher and mirrored my pose.

I tapped my index finger against my cheek as I thought. Mary Lou could use a vacation, so let's kidnap her first. The boys have started after school sports, and she's been running them to practice before and after school."

Ranger's mouth tipped up at the corners and his eyes softened. It didn't take a psychic to know he was thinking about the future when our son would be in school. "I'm proud of you, Babe. You've thought everything through and made good choices for both of you. I'll call Trenton tomorrow before you call Tank. We'll need an inside man to ramp up the paranoia and panic. Since Hal has been the lead on the search for you, what do you think of bringing him in on our plan?"

"It would be great to have help from the inside. They need to know what it's like to have those you trust screw with you, like my so-called friends did to me." I thought for a second. "What if we bring all of RangeMan Trenton in on the plan? If we can lure Tank, Lester and Bobby out of the office, we could conference call Trenton and brief them." I gave an excited little bounce then stilled. I had been so caught up in my plans that I hadn't thought that I could be forcing Ranger to follow my lead. "Are you sure you want to be part of this? Don't think that you're obligated to help out on the plan. I mean, I could have Alex or—"

Ranger led me to the couch and gently pushed me down on one end. Before I could gather my wits, he had swung my feet up and placed them in his lap. Coherent thought fled as his fingers started working their magic on my swollen feet. "I'm sticking by you as long as you'll have me," he said simply. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Babe."

I was silent for a moment, trying hard not to melt into a puddle of goo. Between his heavenly foot rub and simple declaration, it was pretty much a losing battle. _Focus, Steph._ "So the million dollar question is how do we get B, L & T out of the office without clearing out everyone else?"

"I think the stalker needs to make a call." Ranger rubbed circles in the arch of my foot and I think my eyes crossed.

Then it dawned on me what he meant. "Ohh, that's brilliant! Who's the lucky volunteer?"

"We have access to voice changing technology, so it can be anyone. I think Alex would swim through shark-infested waters to be a part of this."

"I think we owe him that much. He's already succeeded where the guys failed. "I don't see why he can't be in on the fun." I yawned as discreetly as I could. "I think I'm all planned out for tonight. I'm ready for bed."

Ranger looked at his watch and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't get my 2.5 naps today, so if you would be so kind, get off my bed."

He didn't move. "Babe, you're not sleeping here. If you don't want to sleep in the same bed, then I'll gladly take the couch. The choice is yours."

I was already three fourths asleep, and the part that was still awake wasn't willing to quibble about the sleeping arrangements. I heaved myself upright and held out my hand to him. "You can come tuck me in."

I fell asleep minutes later with my head resting on Ranger's shoulder and his hand resting over our future child. It was the best night's sleep I've had since being pregnant.

_So here's the new chapter that I promised! I told you I'd have it for January! When I first posted I had it all written and now you are going to have to be more patient. I still have to write it all and have the amazing Shandiss edit and since we both have lives makes it so I can't focus on the fic ;) Even though I'd love to!_

_I can't thank everyone who has read and reviewed Confusion enough! You are truly motivating and I appreciate all your reviews more than you know, so please let me know what you think!!! I'd also love to hear your ideas of what you think should happen ;)_


End file.
